1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to video image processing, and more particularly to providing a real-time interactive computer environment using a three-dimensional camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased processing capabilities of today's computer technology, new creative methods for interacting with computer systems have become available. For example, new on-line keyboards allow individuals to enter information without the need for a physical keyboard, and new game controllers with a plurality of joysticks and directional keys enhance the user's ability to interact with the computer system. In addition to hand held input devices, input devices employing video images are currently available that allow user control of objects on a graphical display such as a video monitor.
Such video input devices often are responsive to the movement or position of a user in the field of view of a video capture device. More recently, video image processing has been used to translate the movement of the user that has been captured as a sequence of video images into signals for game control. Prior art input systems include a video capture device that scans a field of view in which a system user stands. The captured video image is applied to a video digitizer that provides digital output to a processor that analyzes and processes the digital information received from the digitizer.
Based upon the position or movement of the participant in the field of view, the processor produces signals that are used by the graphics generating system to move objects on the display. Although the operation or output of the devices or graphical displays can thereby be affected by the position or movement of the participant, the computer processing time required is frequently very extensive and complex, tending to require substantial computer and/or time resources.
In addition, known devices and methods employing user video image data that are used to affect the movement of an object on a graphical display are typically characterized by significant encumbrances upon the participant within the video camera field of view. Such systems may include additional equipment that the participant is required to wear, such as arm coverings or gloves with integral, more easily detectable portions or colors, and/or visible light sources such as light emitting diodes. Unfortunately, such systems do not allow for the ease-of-use, quick response, and simplicity needed to provide a user input device capable of meeting marketability requirements for consumer items such as might be required of video game controllers.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for enhanced systems and methods that allow interaction in a three-dimensional environment. The methods should allow user interaction without requiring additional equipment, such as arm coverings or gloves. In addition, the method should not require overly burdensome processing ability and should have the ability to function in real-time, thus providing the user with a natural computer interaction experience.